<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>absolutely smitten by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574790">absolutely smitten</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Cafe owner Felix, M/M, POV Kim Seungmin, Producer Seo Changbin, daily coffee, im bad at tags sorry, singer seungmin, theyre fans of eachother, theyre whipped for eachother before they even meet eachother</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:26:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungmin is a famous singer, his career just beginning to really soar. Changbin is a well-known music producer that Seungmin has always liked. Seungmin is very pleased when hearing Changbin has requested to work with him for Seungmin’s next album (his most anticipated yet). The thing is, Seungmin and Changbin only have 2 weeks to create this entire full album.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Seungmin-Centric Ficfest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello and welcome to my fic for seungfest!</p><p>I'm gonna be honest this is not really proofread at all currently so I apologize for any mistakes.</p><p>I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seungmin got out of the car in front of the studio he’d be working at for the next two weeks. SpearB’s studio. SpearB was Seungmin’s favorite producer since before his career began, and was often the producer behind many of his favorite songs. Seungmin would be lying if he said he hadn’t daydreamed about the possibility of working together, although he never thought it would actually happen. Until a couple weeks ago, when his manager, Hyunjin, told him that SpearB has requested to work together on Seungmin’s new album. Seungmin thought maybe he was dreaming, but now here he is about to walk in and meet the man himself.</p><p>Seungmin took a deep breath as he entered the building into the lobby. SpearB, who was sitting on the couch (waiting for his guest), immediately stood up and bowed when seeing Seungmin enter before reaching to shake his hand, “Hello, Seungmin. I’m very excited to work with you. I enjoy your music.” </p><p>Seungmin’s cheeks tinted ever so slightly, he was still surprised for someone he idolized to want to work with him and now to compliment his work. “Thank you so much, SpearB, I’m a huge fan of your work. It's an honor to hear from you.” He managed.</p><p>SpearB smiled at that, “That’s nice to hear. And please, call me Changbin.” Seungmin nodded. He was on terms with him to call him Changbin now. Wow.</p><p>“Anyway, I was thinking before we work together, I feel we should get to know each other. Music can be personal as I’m sure you know, so I feel it’s important we know each other before we dive into it.” Changbin announced. Seungmin only smiled and nodded in return, still trying to get over being starstruck. Wow… spending time with SpearB… or should he say Changbin now? “My friend owns a coffee shop down the street, he supplies me with coffee whenever I need it,” Changbin laughs, “if you haven't had breakfast yet we can get some there. I’ll pay.” </p><p>Seungmin beamed, “That sounds great.” </p><p>And now they sat after Changbin introduced him to Felix, the owner of the coffee shop. He was very sweet and upbeat, the kind of person who Seungmin imagined would be a great friend. But now he sat facing Changbin. Seungmin was very nervous, still not over the fact he’s meeting and befriending someone he idolized, but he tried to not appear as nervous as he felt. Thankfully, Changbin began to lead the conversation.</p><p>“So, tell me about music. What does it mean to you and how did you get here?” Changbin asked.</p><p>Seungmin hummed as he thought of the answer, “Well, I always liked and listened to music. It was always comforting for any situation. And I liked to write in my journal a lot, and sing too. I was in chorus at school. Then one day I got scouted after singing at a school talent show which was something I never expected in my life but now here I am.” He smiled thinking of the past. He’s had a decent sized fandom since his debut, but with his recent release, he really started getting attention from the public, and now his first upcoming full album was one of the most anticipated albums of the year, and now only growing in anticipation as media learns the album will be produced by SpearB. “What about you?”</p><p>Changbin looked taken aback by the question, “Oh um, I don’t know I’ve just been doing it forever. By the time I had a laptop I learned how to turn the sounds in my head into music on my computer. It’s just always been natural I guess.” </p><p>Seungmin nodded as he listened, although honestly he only asked to be polite. He knew that, he had watched interviews about Changbin talking about this before, although he wouldn’t tell Changbin that.</p><p>The two talked a while longer, conversation getting easier and more natural as each minute goes by. By the time they were done, Seungmin thinks he’s finally over the initial starstruck and thinks he can start to see Changbin as a friend.</p><p>“Do you want to go to the park?” Changbin asks once Seungmin finishes his coffee. </p><p>“Shouldn’t we start to get to work?” Seungmin wondered.</p><p>Changbin shrugged, “What’s there to work on together if we barely know each other yet?”</p><p>Seungmin considered this for a moment, worried about the ton of work they were already putting off, but also knowing it’ll be easier to work together and get started once they bonded. In the end, Seungmin shrugged, “Why not?”</p><p>Plus, it’s not like he could turn down Changbin asking him to hang out.</p><p>Once they get to the park, they find a bench to sit at. </p><p>“Great weather today,” Seungmin awkwardly notes. It was a beautiful day, but honestly Seungmin didn’t know how to approach a conversation with Changbin.</p><p>“The universe is on our side, perhaps. It knows we’re going to make the best album ever.” Changbin smirks. </p><p>It was a simple remark, but it made Seungmin feel hopeful and optimistic himself. He thinks having Changbin’s positivity around him more often could make things a lot easier.</p><p>“Yeah, I suppose you’re right.” </p><p>They sit for a while, not necessarily in awkward silence, but not in comfortable silence either, until someone walking their dog passes by their bench. Seungmin’s eyes immediately light up. Nothing has the power to make him feel great like dogs do. He must’ve been too expressive, though, because Changbin asked, “You like dogs, huh?”</p><p>“Am I that obvious?” Seungmin flushes. </p><p>Changbin laughs, “Just a little. But I like dogs, too. I had one as a kid named Scooter-”</p><p>Seungmin interrupts him with laughter, but Changbin continues, “-Hey! There’s a story, when we first got him he kept trying to hide behind my scooter in our garage!” Changbin finishes, but Seungmin’s only laughing harder. </p><p>“Sorry it’s just,” Seungmin tries to speak in between laughter, “It’s cute.” </p><p>“Scooter was very cute, thanks! Do you have a dog?” Changbin inquires.</p><p>Seungmin’s eyes lit up again as he remembered his own pride and joy, “Yeah! He’s at home with my parents though. I haven’t seen him in a while since I’ve been out. I miss him.”</p><p>“What’s his name?” Changbin wonders.</p><p>Shit. Seungmin’s cheeks turn red. His dog’s name is actually named Spear after Changbin himself. How the fuck could you tell someone you just met you named your dog after them? In his defense, He got Spear back while he was still an aspiring singer before he really got anywhere and SpearB’s music was his biggest inspiration. He didn’t really ever expect for a situation like this to come up. He was also only like 14.</p><p>“Hard question?” Changbin raised his eyebrow at Seungmin’s weird response.</p><p>“It’s Spear…” Seungmin mumbled inaudibly.</p><p>“You’re gonna have to speak louder than that and  you’re a singer I know you can.” Changbin giggled.</p><p>“It’s Spear.” Seungmin mumbled again with his head in his hands.</p><p>If Seungmin had taken his head out of his hands, he may have noticed Changbin blushing himself, “As in…?”</p><p>“Don’t say it!” Seungmin groaned. </p><p>“I hope you know I’m never letting you live this down.” Changbin grinned as Seungmin’s cheeks tinted red again. </p><p>They spent the rest of the afternoon talking more and taking a walk around the park. Seungmin would stop to take some pictures, telling Changbin that he liked photography, and Changbin would nod pretending like he didn’t know from keeping up with Seungmin before they had met.</p><p>As the sun began to set, Changbin took Seungmin back to the studio. </p><p> </p><p>“I figured we could maybe start working tomorrow after a good night’s rest, but I wanted to give a studio tour tonight,” Changbin announced as he opened the door to his studio.</p><p>Seungmin was taken away by the sight; of course he’s worked in professional studios before but it felt so much more personal than any other studio he’s worked in. There were some anime posters on the wall next to his certifications and past song achievement plaques, and a couch with plushies taking up all the space on it. It felt very cozy while also a good space to be productive. Of course there was a recording room and top notch recording and producing equipment available, too.</p><p>“It’s kinda self explanatory but I hope you like it since you have to work here all day everyday the next two weeks!” Changbin held his arms out to motion to the room. </p><p>“It’s a nice space, besides I’d be honored to work with you anywhere.” Seungmin said sincerely.</p><p>Changbin raised his eyebrows, “Isn’t that a little too flirty for someone you just met? Oh right, you do have a dog named-”</p><p>Seungmin quickly cut him off with a groan, “I shouldn’t have inflated your ego! What the fuck is a SpearB? A bee stinger?”</p><p>“Hey!” Changbin pouted, “Admit it, I’m so cool and you admire me and my work.</p><p>“Good night Changbin,” Seungmin rolled his eyes turning toward the door, “I’ll see you bright and early tomorrow.”</p><p>“Sleep well!” Changbin shouted out as Seungmin closed the door behind him.</p><p>And Seungmin does sleep well that night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>like the previous chapter, I apologize I haven't yet proofread so there may be mistakes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seungmin is up by 7:15am and at Changbin’s by 8. To be honest, he’s not much of a morning person. Plus it’s been a while since he’s had to get up before 9am. But nonetheless he knows duty awaits. Unfortunately, in his tired state he didn’t have the energy to put his contacts on.</p><p>As he arrived at Changbin’s studio (a whole minute early!), Changbin was already waiting for him.</p><p>“Woah you are not a morning person are you?” Changbin laughed. Seungmin just groaned in response. </p><p>“Would you like to pick up coffee?”</p><p> </p><p>Seungmin again responded with an inaudible mumble as he nodded.</p><p>“I’m gonna take that as a yes. Let’s go.” Changbin led the way to the coffee shop from the day before.</p><p>When the two return to the studio more refreshed and awake, they sit to discuss what to work on.</p><p>They sit for a couple hours just talking, Seungmin gives his ideas for what he wants with this album and Changbin provides feedback. They go work on the first song. Seungmin said he had some lyrics down for a song about dreams coming true, based loosely on his dreams coming true with his current career and success. </p><p>Talking about it also helped both of them become more inspired. They seemed to feed of each other’s thoughts well. </p><p>After talking for literal hours, Seungmin writes lyrics quickly feeling inspired after talking with Changbin. On the other hand, Changbin begins working on some beats to go with the vibe of the song Seungmin talked about. </p><p>After a couple more hours, the two come back together to combine their work.</p><p>“Your lyrics are so nice, Seungmin. It makes me feel so inspired, like now all of a sudden I feel the desire to chase my dream of following a treasure map to find some gold or something.” Changbin compliments.</p><p>Seungmin looks down to hide the red beginning to show on his cheeks. He wasn’t ready for The SpearB to compliment his writing. It means more than usual when both his writing and Changbin individually mean a lot to him. “Thanks. Maybe we should do that quest together sometime. It’s been a dream of mine too.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“No, but now I want to do it anyway.” </p><p> </p><p>Changbin laughs at that, and they begin combining their work.</p><p>Once they finish putting it altogether, they listen to the guide version they created and sit in awe. Seungmin’s always liked his music but with Changbin’s production, it’s something new. It felt like the feeling of the song was represented better than ever before in his previous work. It was brand new but still the same old music he always made. It was amazing. And if he weren’t so caught up in his own thoughts of awe, maybe he’d have noticed Changbin also admiring the guide. However, his admiration was more about Seungmin’s voice than the song itself.</p><p>“This is great. This is amazing. You’re amazing. And we made this whole song in just a day!” Seungmin exclaims in excitement.</p><p>“Yeah I know I’m amazing. And we should probably get used to working this fast because we don’t have a ton of time.”</p><p>“Yeah… don’t remind me. Finishing a song this fast is a first for me and now I have to do it like 10 more times.” Seungmin groans.</p><p>“It’ll be okay. Like you said, I’m amazing!” Changbin smirks.</p><p>“I think I need to stop saying things that will inflate your ego.” Seungmin huffs. Changbin only grins more.</p><p>They sit in a slightly awkward silence for a moment before Changbin interrupts, “Wait shit. It’s past 9 we should probably go home and get rest.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shit yeah. Goodnight Changbin!” Seungmin says as he grabs his stuff and walks towards the door.</p><p>“Night, Seung.” </p><p>Seung. Seungmin is very glad he was out the door already so Changbin couldn’t see the way he smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>again not proofread I apologize </p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seungmin once again woke up later than he intended, and showed up to Changbin’s studio a little bit of a mess.</p><p>“Morning, you look like you need coffee.” Changbin greets him.</p><p>“Please.” Seungmin groans.</p><p>As they pick up coffee from Felix’s cafe, Seungmin finally starts to feel more awake.</p><p>“Maybe we should just include this in our daily schedule. Coffee seems to help.” Changbin suggests.</p><p>“Sounds great. I don’t think I’ve ever had better coffee, so it’s just an excuse to get more.” Seungmin agrees as they take a seat.</p><p>They sit for a little discussing ideas for a new song. They throw around a lot of ideas from a song about childhood to a song about deep fears, but Seungmin ends up happy with the idea of a song about his dog.</p><p>“So indirectly it’s a song about me.” Changbin smirks.</p><p>Seungmin glares at him.</p><p>“Woah okay sorry obviously your dog means more to you than I do and this is about SPEAR B THE DOG and not me. My bad.” </p><p>Seungmin can’t help but giggle, “Yeah the title of the songs is ‘The dog, not the human.’” </p><p>“A masterpiece.” Changbin agrees.</p><p>Seungmin and Changbin then return to the studio and immediately get to work. Today’s process went a little faster, and Seungmin has extra time as he waits for Changbin to finish making the music. He starts scribbling some lyrics of whatever comes to him.</p><p>He finds himself writing about inspiration, about how inspiration helped him get to where he is and all. He makes a note to tell Changbin about this to make it a full song. </p><p>They then come together and work on the song like they did the day before. Both pleased with results, they get a nice night of sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Day 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>surprise! not proofread sorry</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning runs a little smoother for Seungmin since they decide to meet at the coffee shop this time. They discuss what to work on today like they did before, and Seungmin mentions the lyrics he started yesterday.</p><p>“Oh I like that a lot! That sounds like it’d be a great song!” Changbin enthused. </p><p>“Really? I guess we’ll do that next then!”</p><p>Seungmin’s feeling ironically really inspired, helping the lyrics get done quickly. He sits on his phone a while waiting for Changbin to start before he starts to hear Changbin get annoyed. </p><p>“Ugh!” He groans.</p><p>“You alright?” Seungmin asks.</p><p>“I just can’t get it to sound how I want, I’ve tried like a million things already.” He sighs.</p><p>Seungmin thinks for a moment before getting an idea, “I know! Sometimes you’re better coming back with a fresh mind later. I saw a mini golf place nearby, how about we do that?” </p><p>Changbin considers for a moment, “I don’t know, we probably shouldn’t get too far behind…”</p><p>Seungmin tugs Changbin’s arm and gives him the famous puppy dog eyes, “Come on! Please!”</p><p>Changbin’s face immediately softened. Seungmin was in fact too cute to say no to, “Okay, okay let’s go.”</p><p>Seungmin grinned.</p><p>-</p><p>It turns out Changbin sucks at mini golf. Seungmin; however, was doing amazing. </p><p>“It’s so easy Changbin just put it in the hole! It’s not even that far!” Seungmin taunts.</p><p>Changbin raises his club, “I will hit you with this if you don’t shut up.” </p><p>Seungmin giggles, “Okay sorry. How about this? You got it Changbin!! Go Changbin!” He begins to wave his hands around like a cheerleader.</p><p>Changbin smirks before he tries, and miraculously, he gets it in this time. The first time after an hour at this place, he finally got it in. </p><p>Seungmin immediately jumped and cheered for him, so excited in the moment he even jumped in Changbin’s arms for a congratulatory hug. </p><p>Changbin was very surprised, but put his arms around Seungmin, taking in his warmth and slight scent of vanilla. </p><p>“I knew you could do it!” Seungmin says as he pulls away, realizing just what he did. He tries not to feel embarrassed about it.</p><p>“Thanks, Seung.”</p><p>Seung. Again. Seungmin pretends like it means nothing, like it’s any nickname.</p><p>“Yeah of course. Shall we get pizza now?” </p><p>Changbin nods in agreement.</p><p>They talk about a lot as they sit and eat. After working constantly with each other these past few days Seungmin thinks he’s really fully past the star struck phase. He can just enjoy being with Changbin now, who he thinks is a pretty cool person. </p><p>Suddenly, one of Seungmin’s songs begins to play over the speakers.</p><p>“Hey, isn’t that you?” Changbin points out.</p><p>As Seungmin notices he groans and puts his head and his hands.</p><p>“Why are you so embarrassed I love this song. It’s one of my favorites by you.” Changbin compliments.</p><p>Seungmin perks up, “You have favorites of my songs?” </p><p>Changbin freezes, realizing what he said, “Um yeah, I mean I wouldn’t have asked to work with you if I didn’t know and like your music.” Seungmin can tell he’s not telling something.</p><p>“Are you sure you’re not like a huge fan?” Seungmin teases. “I bet you know my debut date on the top of your head!” </p><p>Changbin blushes. </p><p>“So you do!” Seungmin exclaims.</p><p>“I-I didn’t say that!” Changbin sputters.</p><p>“Actions speak louder than words! I bet you’re like in a fanclub or something.” Seungmin smirks.</p><p>Changbin looks down.</p><p>“Wait you actually-?”</p><p>“Yeah maybe I’m a member of your fancafe or something…” Changbin trails off.</p><p>“Aha! Now all I need is for you to have a cat named min or something and we’re even!” Seungmin laughs.</p><p>“You wish.” Changbin starts not to feel so flustered.</p><p>Seungmin teases him a little more, and Changbin admits he’s been keeping up with Seungmin since his debut.</p><p>Seungmin wins this round, he thinks. </p><p>They end up spending much longer there than intended, going to the arcade. They play a couple games together and laugh at each other failing. Both of them are absolutely horrible at the racing games, and they have a competitive match of air hockey. They end the night by wasting the rest of their tickets on the claw machines with little stuffed animals.</p><p>Before Seungmin inserts his last ticket, Changbin says, “You know it’s rigged right?”</p><p>“All the more reason for me to win. Then I’m that much cooler. And I prove you wrong.”</p><p>And miraculously enough, Seungmin wins a small stuffed dog with that last ticket.</p><p>“I don’t think you’re human.” Changbin says.</p><p>“Oh no, you’ve figured me out. What ever will I do!” Seungmin dramatically puts the back of his hand to his forehead.</p><p>After a long fun night, Changbin ends up driving Seungmin to his apartment.</p><p>“Thank you for agreeing to go with me. I had fun!” Seungmin says when he gets out of the car.</p><p>“Me too. Night Seung!” and he drives off.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>